


Темнота

by meowfix



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowfix/pseuds/meowfix
Summary: Не все истории о монстрах выдумка. К некоторым стоит прислушиваться.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Просто порно-драббл. Секс с монстром с тентаклями.  
> Ни смысла, ни сюжета. Писалось для команды ксенофилии.

Вода капает почти оглушительно, рядом слышится шорох, и кажется, будто тысячи змей ползают вокруг.  
Риллар зажмуривается и думает только о том, что повел себя как идиот. Мысль не спасает, внутри все равно разливается холодное, неприятное чувство страха.  
Если закрыть глаза − вокруг остается только темнота, шорох и капание воды. Ну и странные, склизкие прикосновения под одеждой, от которых продирает дрожью одновременно отвращения и вывернутого, неестественного удовольствия.  
"Хороший, хороший мальчик, − шепчет темнота, просачиваясь сразу в сознание, минуя слух. − Но глупый. Твои друзья же говорили тебе не ходить сюда. Здесь живет монстр. Ты веришь в монстров, мальчик?"  
Риллар совершенно с этим согласен − он глупый, он законченный идиот, который полез в руины древнего храма, не послушав просьб не ходить, не испытывать судьбу. Не поверив, что монстр, о котором ходят слухи, настоящий.  
Собственную глупость не оспорить, зато можно сказать в ответ:  
"Я не мальчик, − сказать мысленно. Ему все время кажется, что, если заговорить вслух, случится что-то страшное. − Я старше, чем выгляжу".  
Темнота смеется и заползает под одежду еще одним склизким щупальцем-отростком, проходится по груди, задевает сосок, и его начинает жечь − несильно и сладко.  
"Ты знаешь, сколько мне лет, мальчик? Я мог бы называть тебя так, даже если бы ты был глубоким стариком. И я был бы прав".  
С оглушительным звуком разбивается о поверхность воды капля. Наверное, где-то совсем рядом.  
Отросток − гладкий, скользкий и упругий − забирается в штаны, толкается между ягодиц, игриво, пока не всерьез.  
Риллар закусывает губу, чтобы не закричать, и отказывается открывать глаза. В темноте намного проще принять стыдное, опасное возбуждение и нежеланные прикосновения, и мысли о том, что он сам во всем виноват.  
Глупая смерть.  
Не все, кто умирает в объятьях, монстров − герои. Есть еще такие, как Риллар − обычные идиоты.  
"Я не убью тебя", − шепчет темнота.  
"Я пропитаю тебя собой".  
"Я дам тебе удовольствие, какого ты не узнал бы ни с мужчиной, ни с женщиной".  
"Хочешь? Открой глаза".  
Риллар не хочет этого делать.  
Что-то скользкое настойчиво трется у него между ног, надавливает между ягодицами − несильно, будто дразнится. Бежать жертве некуда − отчего бы и не поиграть?  
"Мне незачем убивать, чтобы насытиться. А тебе, мальчик?"  
Риллар чувствует, что у него горят щеки, ему стыдно и голодно, и страшно, когда темнота касается его члена еще одним скользким отростком, трется.  
"Ты хочешь. Ты хочешь этого так сильно, что твое желание разбудило меня".  
Риллар сам не знает, чего хочет.  
Чтобы перестала капать вода.  
Открыть глаза.  
Исчезнуть.  
Отменить все происходящее уже не хочет.  
Сердце бьется сильно и быстро, стучит о грудную клетку.  
Отросток проникает внутрь, медленно-медленно, со смазкой это почти не больно, и Риллар инстинктивно сжимается, чувствует проникновение каждой клеточкой внутри. Все тело вдруг стало слишком чувствительным.  
Хочется плакать и стонать. Плакать от собственной слабости, стонать − от удовольствия.  
"Хороший мальчик, − шепчет темнота. − Такой голодный, такой горячий. Знаешь, какой ты внутри? Тесный и мягкий, как все люди".  
Риллар не знает, не хочет знать.  
"Открой глаза".  
"Нет, − думает он и мотает головой, щеки касается что-то склизкое. − Нет".  
Между ягодиц толкается еще один скользкий отросток, резко, больно, и Риллар чувствует себя жуком на булавке − он в детстве насаживал насекомых на иголки шиповника, думал, что это весело.  
Сейчас смеяться не хочется.  
Что-то стегает его по спине, как плеть, мышцы невольно сжимаются на скользких отростках внутри, и вдоль позвоночника пробегает сладкая дрожь. Отростки двигаются вперед и назад, медленно − им торопиться некуда, а Риллара потряхивает от желания двигаться с ними, навстречу им.  
Член стоит так, что прижался к животу, но руки связаны и даже дотронуться до себя невозможно.  
"Открой глаза".  
Веки приподнимаются медленно. Существо напротив черное, его мокрая шкура и его мокрые щупальца маслянисто блестят. Глаза похожи на подсвеченные изнутри огнем топазы − пронзительно желтые и очень-очень страшные.  
Риллар задыхается криком, когда существо касается щупальцем его губ, проводит вперед и назад.  
Чтобы говорить, этому существу не нужен рот. А чтобы есть?  
"Я ем твою жажду, мальчик. Она очень вкусная".  
"Пожалуйста".  
Когда он держит глаза открытыми, происходящее кажется до боли настоящим, объемным. Каждый звук и каждое прикосновение отпечатываются на коже.  
"Пожалуйста − что, мальчик?"  
Существо трахает его в руинах заброшенного храма, медленно, растягивая удовольствие, которому уже невозможно сопротивляться, и стыд отступает, перестает иметь значение.  
"Пожалуйста, еще", − мысленно шепчет Риллар и сам открывает рот.


End file.
